It's Little Things
by truevindication
Summary: Not a song fic!  Series of fics on daily Tiva activities. "It's the little things in like that seem to make the greatest impressions." Multi-ratings. Please read, I'm better at writing fics than summaries, I promise... :


**Story Title: **The Little Things

**Chapter 1: **Cool-down Routine

**Disclaimer:** I only own seasons 1-7 on DVD and nothing more.

**A/N:**_ [Chapter 1 is established Tiva, so can be considered AU. Un-beta'd so all mistakes are solely mine.] This little series is based off of a mantra I have, of sorts. "It's the little things in like that seem to make the greatest impressions." I like to try to live by this and focus on the small things that make me smile. These are stand-alone ficlets in the life of Tiva. Enjoy._

Anthony DiNozzo: special agent, retired playboy, established flirt. Also a late sleeper. He rolled over as the sun started to creep in through his blinds, forcing him awake. With a loud yawn and a large stretch he allowed himself to be pulled into the land of the conscious. Scratching his head and opening his eyes he looked around the room, not surprised to find himself alone.

It had been six months since Tony and Ziva had moved into together, well, she moved in with him, and every weekend, without fail, she was gone when he awoke, out for a run. He subconsciously started to rub his stomach, which he could admit to himself and no one else, could use some work. His eating habits had greatly improved since she had moved in with him, he'd admit that. Not that he had a choice, she did most of the cooking, and at least made healthy food taste like… well, edible. That was new for him, but he welcomed the change, mainly because it gave him Ziva.

As his mind wandered he heard the click of the front door. Glancing at the clock he knew she was done with her run, about to start her post-workout routine. _Stretch. Banter. Shower. Dress._ Well, he hated the part when she got dressed, but if she didn't they'd never leave the apartment… He grinned to himself as his mind played with that idea, just in time for her to walk into the room.

"What is so funny, Tony?"

Her hair was pulled back in a messy pony tail and she wore black running shorts and a black sports bra. Tony admired her body, smiling all the while, and didn't bother answering. The curve of her hips lead down to toned, tanned legs that looked as good in running shoes as they did in heels. Her stomach was tight, not overly defined, and the hair that fell out of her ponytail framed her flushed face just right. Ziva realized where his mind was and shook her head, laughing and heading towards the bathroom.

She turned on the water, and undressed, peeling the damp clothes from her body. By the time she was taking her hair down steam was filling the small bathroom. Stepping in she gasped as the hot water hit her skin. A few seconds went by and her body welcomed the heat, grateful for the relaxation from her morning workout. She washed her body and messaged her aching muscles at the same time, taking her time. As she rinsed soap from her face she realized she was being watched. Without even opening her eyes she spoke to Tony.

"Have you always been a voyeur or is this a new hobby for you, Tony?" She opened one eye at him and saw him with the smile of a Cheshire cat.

"Do you know how extremely beautiful you are?" He leaned against the wall crossing his arms, his t-shirt getting damp from all the steam.

"Someone woke up on the bright side of the bed this morning."

"Right side. And I actually woke up in the middle. I get lonely when you leave me every morning." Ziva continued to rinse her body as if Tony was not even there.

"I always invite you to run with me in the morning, you would rather sleep on your hairy butt."

"True, but who wants to wake up with the sun?" He stood there watching her. She was so beautiful in his eyes. He never knew something as simple as a woman washing her hair could be so… erotic. It was just any woman though, and he knew that, it was just Ziva.

"You know, it gets a little weird with you just watching me."

"Would you like a hand?" She started rinsing her hair and just laughed, so he continued to watch her. A year ago he would have played this scene in his mind a hundred times and feel aroused and almost dirty, but on this morning he felt nothing short of lucky. He had realized long ago he didn't just want Ziva physically, as true as that may be, he wanted all of her. He wanted someone to wake up to, or in their case kind of wake up to, lay with and just enjoy moments of nothing. This wasn't nothing, this was something so little it was everything encompassed.

The squeak of the faucet handle broke his thoughts and she started to step out of the shower. Before she could step out Tony wrapped his arms around her slippery waist, holding her firm and he spun her down slightly. She gasped, laughing slightly, at the surprise. He rested his hands on her bare waist, pulling her body towards him.

"You are all wet, now." He gazed down at her. He had a fully bare Ziva David in his arms and all he could focus on was her lips and her eyes. This was more than a physical attraction, he had learned long ago, this was Anthony DiNozzo, finally in love.

"I love you, Zi." She smiled up at him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You are so strange in the mornings," she pulled him down softly for a kiss, amazed how he could make the most mundane routines into romantic mornings. She broke the kiss and kept his eye contact. "As sweet as you are and I love you dearly for it, we need to either get me clothes or get you out of yours, because I am starting to get cold."

The Cheshire grin was back and she laughed as he picked her up once more, carrying her back to their bedroom.

**A/N: Well? I actually opened up a random file that hand a quick jotting down of ideas for a series, and I think this is what Past Me meant. If not then oh well, Past Me should have left Future Me better notes. Let me know what you think!Up next: **_**Choosing a Movie.**_** Stay tuned.**


End file.
